A revealed secret
by jubileena
Summary: Sophie is in trouble when her secret gets out. She needs to think of something before it's too late. What is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

I own all the characters. If you want to use them, just ask.

Sophie Woods was visiting some family in Detroit, Michigan, and she was in her room writing in her journal. She was finishing up the last sentence, "And that is why no one else can ever know about my secret life as a fairy."Sophie said, aloud. When she finished the last sentence, she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in."Sophie said, and her mom walked in.

"Sophie, I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" her mom asked.

"Yes, just some ice cream and cherries."Sophie said.

"Ok, I'll be back in about 30 minutes."Her mom said.

"Ok, bye, I love you."Sophie said and her mom left.

Sophie closed her door after her mom left, her mom and dad were two of the only people who knew about Sophie's secret. Sophie was thinking of something else to do, she would play her phone, but she'd get a headache from it.

Soon, She heard another knock on her door.

"It's open."Sophie said and her ten year old Cousin, Jimmy, walked in.

"Hi, Jimmy, can I help you?"Sophie asked as she opened up a pack of Licorice.

Jimmy, Sophie's bratty cousin, narrowed his Brown eyes at the 16 year old girl.

"What is it?"Sophie asked.

Jimmy ran his fingers through his black hair and sat down on her bed.

"I heard you, Sophie."Jimmy said.

Sophie was confused about what he meant.

"What do you know?"Sophie asked.

Jimmy pulled his blue t shirt and straightened his blue jeans before he told her.

"I know you're a fairy. "Jimmy said.

Sophie's Brown eyes widened when she heard that.

"Please, don't tell anyone, I'm begging you."Sophie said.

"Oh, I won't, I'll just show them. "Jimmy said before picking up her journal.


	2. A suspicious cousin

Thanks, Agent BM for the help.

Jimmy held Sophie's journal in his hands, while Sophie tried to grab her journal back. Smirking, Jimmy opened Sophie's journal and read from the first page.

"Dear, journal, something happened to me, I am a fairy.I haven't told anyone about this because I don't want to be caught. I can't use technology because I'll be sick, I tried it today, it didn't work out."Jimmy read.

Sophie gnashed her teeth and reached for her journal until Jimmy pulled it away again.

"I don't think so."Jimmy said, taking her book and running away with it. Forcing Sophie to get up and chase him.

"Jimmy, come back here."Sophie called.

Jimmy ignored her and kept running.

"You have to catch me."Jimmy taunted.

Suddenly, without a warning, Sophie's parents walked in the room.

"What are you two doing?"Sophie's dad asked.

Sophie was just about to grab Jimmy by the collar of his shirt, when her aunt grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah, what are you two doing?"Her aunt asked.

"Sophie's a fairy!"Jimmy exclaimed.

Sophie was about to strangle her cousin, but she didn't.

"No, I'm not, now give me back my journal, you little brat."Sophie snapped, with great frustration.

"No."Jimmy said.

Sophie reached to take her journal from Jimmy, however, Jimmy was taller than she was. Also,Sophie's aunt and uncle grabbed the journal.

"Knock it off, Both of you."the uncle said.

They handed the journal to Sophie's mom and walked out of the living room.

Sophie and Jimmy knew that they were in trouble, so they just sat down on the couch.

"What are you two fighting about?"Sophie's dad asked.

"Sophie's a fairy!"Jimmy shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Sophie.

"Again, no, I'm not."Sophie said.

"What makes you think she is one?"Sophie's dad asked.

"I have proof."Jimmy said, handing them the book. After they read some of the pages, they shook their heads.

"This doesn't prove anything."Sophie's mom said.

"What? But she is a fairy. I heard her, she really is."Jimmy said.

Sophie's parents rolled their eyes.

"You're cousin writes stories as a hobby, this might be one of her ideas."Sophie's dad said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned to Sophie, with a glare.

"You think you're so smart, Sophie, I'll be watching you. Just waiting for you to prove it, just wait and see, I'll be watching you. I'll always be watching you."Jimmy said before he walked into his room.

When Jimmy left, Sophie sighed.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad."Sophie said, walking over to a wilted plant.

"Anytime, sweetie."Sophie's parents said, in unison.

Sophie smiled and waved a finger, making the plant grow a little bit.

Sophie frowned after this and she walked into her room and closed the door.

When she left, Sophie's parents walked into her room.

Sophie let them come in, and they sat down on her bed.

"Sophie, we need to talk."Her dad said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Dad." A sad Sophie said as she sat down on her bed.

When she sat down, she started to cry into the pillow that she was hugging. Her parents didn't want her to cry, so Sophie's mom quickly grabbed Sophie and hugged her.

"Sh, sh, sh, It's ok, Sophie, don't cry."Her mother said, soothingly.

Sophie looked up from her pillow and she dried her tears.

"That's better, we will get through this, Sophie, don't worry."Sophie's dad said.

Sophie smiled a little bit, and hugged her parents. After Sophie hugged her parents, she got her shoes and put them on. This got her parents' attention.

"Where are you going, Sophie?"Her mom asked.

Sophie turned around and smiled at her parents.

"I'll be in the woods."Sophie said.

The woods was one of Sophie's favorite places to hang out, it was a place where she could use her powers without being caught.

Sophie picked up her phone and put it into her bag. She then put on her favorite white jacket and left for the backyard, little did she know, Jimmy was following her with his camera. Once she went through the gate on the fence, she was in the woods. She ran down the trail, going deeper into the woods. Jimmy crept quietly behind her.

Sophie ran to a clear space, and she sat down. Sophie transformed into her fairy form. Sophie wore a knee length red dress, black leggings, red shoes, a small tiara in her hair and she had blue wings. Jimmy finally caught up with her, and he pulled out his camera. He quickly took a picture of her and hid again. Sophie walked over to a hurt squirrel. Sophie quickly examined the squirrel and she found out that it had a broken leg.

"Aw, you poor thing, It's ok, I can help you."Sophie said to the squirrel.

The squirrel let Sophie wrap it's leg in a ribbon, and Sophie picked up the animal and hugged it. She flew up into a tree and she fell asleep, Jimmy climbed up the tree, but he fell. He climbed up the tree again and got onto her tree branch, he got his camera and quietly took a picture of Sophie and climbed down. He walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

While Sophie slept, Jimmy ran back to the house and into his room. He quickly got on his laptop and uploaded the pictures. He lost temper from the result. He got pictures of Sophie, but none of them were of her as a fairy, all of them were either her as a human or the picture had a glare.

"What?"Jimmy asked and slammed his laptop shut.

Jimmy's parents ran into his room.

"What happened?"Jimmy's dad asked.

Jimmy calmed down enough to tell them.

"My pictures didn't come out right."Jimmy explained, this caused his parents to look at each other.

"Just try again."Jimmy's mom said.

Jimmy's face lit up and his parents left. When they were gone, Jimmy got an evil smile on his face. He quickly went over to the phone in his room and called his friends.

*With Sophie*

Sophie was still in the tree, sleeping, When her dad called her on her phone. She quickly woke up to answer it, and after she changed back and picked up the squirrel, she went to the house.

"Hi, guys."Sophie said, and she stopped when she saw Jimmy's friends.

The four adults started to get up.

"You all play nicely, we'll be back soon."Sophie's mom said, putting her jacket on. Sophie quickly walked up to them.

"Why do I have to babysit them?"Sophie asked, curiously.

"You're old enough to."Sophie's mom said.

Sophie quickly said something without thinking.

"Mom, they hate me."Sophie whined.

Her mom got down to her eye level.

"Sophie, they don't hate you, you all just need to bond."Her mom said.

Sophie wanted to argue about this, but she knew it wasn't the time for it.

"Ok, I'll do it."Sophie said, reluctantly.

Sophie's mom kissed her on the head and left with the others. When they left, Sophie turned around to see Jimmy and his friends staring at her.

"Hi, Guys."Sophie said with a nervous chuckle.

The group of 10 year olds walked towards her, until she was sitting in a chair.

"Hi, Sophie, we know your secret."One of Jimmy's friends, Miley, said.

Sophie chuckled nervous and tried to leave, but the four of them blocked the door.

"Don't leave so soon."Jimmy said.

Sophie wanted to kill these kids, but she didn't. Instead, she sat back down and played with the squirrel that she brought back home with her. Miley took the squirrel while Jimmy turned on the TV. Sophie tried to get up,but she was handcuffed to the chair. Sophie tried to get out, which caused the group to laugh at her. Miley walked over to her.

"Don't bother, Jimmy has the key. This is all part of a test."Miley said.

Sophie stopped trying to get out of the chains.

"What test?"Sophie asked with anger in her voice.

"Jimmy called us and told us that you were a fairy."Miley said.

Sophie tried to get out of the chains to kill her cousin, but the others along with the chains stopped her. So, Sophie was forced to watch TV.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tv show ended and Jimmy turned to Sophie, who was getting weaker, her face was pale and she was shivering. Jimmy and his friends smiled at each other and another one of his friends, Danny, put a laptop in front of her with videos playing. Sophie tried to turn away, but she couldn't.

"Guys, please let me go."Sophie said, weakly.

The kids looked at each other and then stared at her, Jimmy was the first to speak.

"Don't worry, Sophie, will, when we get to the bottom of this."Jimmy said.

"To the bottom of what?"Sophie asked, angrily.

Jimmy and his friends looked at each other again.

"Do you really have to ask?"Danny asked.

"Yeah, I do."Sophie said.

Jimmy and Miley walked over to Sophie and started to tell her.

"We know what you are, Sophie."Miley said.

"What might that be?"Sophie asked.

"Don't play games with us, Sophie, you're a fairy."Miley said.

Sophie froze when she heard that. She, of course, wanted answers.

"What are you talking about?"Sophie asked, scared.

Jimmy pulled up the pictures that he had taken earlier. Sophie's eyes widened when she saw them. They were of her as a fairy.

"That doesn't prove anything."Sophie said.

"Yes, it does."Miley said.

Sophie stopped worrying about this for a second and asked about the squirrel.

"Where is the squirrel that I helped?"Sophie asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it."Miley said, twisting her black hair and evil showing in her Blue eyes.

"I don't believe you!"Sophie finally snapped.

The kids couldn't help but laugh at her. They enjoyed watching her try to get out of the chains.

"Can I at least go outside?"Sophie asked, changing the subject.

"No."Jimmy said.

Sophie's face fell, she'd rather be outside instead of inside watching the little brats. She thought of the world around her and she was deep in a thought when she felt a weird feeling in her back, and she turned around to see what she really didn't want to see, her wings. This caught the kids' attention. Jimmy smiled and walked over to the girl.

"I knew it, Sophie, you are a fairy."Jimmy said, going over to the phone.

Sophie stared at him, and she panicked.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I'm begging you."Sophie said.

Jimmy wasn't paying attention and he dialed a number on the phone. Sophie stiffened up, she had a feeling that she knew who he was calling.


End file.
